


Where Is She? Request

by AmbieBambi



Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: Steve is missing his mate.
Series: The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Where Is She? Request

**He awaits news of her return, worried with grief and sick with pain. The Alpha fears he’s lost his true mate, unmarked or not. Their bond stronger than the such.**

Steve had never felt such pain, even his Wolf called for you. His mind always echoing the pained howls seeking her out. Not only carrying his own, but the wolf’s as well. His solace, where he felt you would come home to him, the woods lining the lake you two had run together. He would peer into the fogginess, hoping to see a whisp of your form, just out of sight from him. 

But that wasn’t who you were, to play games. No, he was seeing things in the pale whisps shifting around. Not you, would they ever be you? His Wolf paced, nose to the air to take drags of the moist air, heavier because of fog, denser. If you passed, your scent would be caught in the microscopic water drops and he could follow you, find you, bring you home. 

But blank, he smelled everything else. The earthy damp moss, upturned dark dirt, the lakes musky scent. Tears burned Steve’s eyes as that heaviness that you left behind settled in his chest, his stomach. A lead weight that felt like was going to crush him straight into the pine needles carpet under his boots. In his sorrow, the man tilted his head back and cupped his hands to his mouth, calling your song, listening, listening. 

No answer, no ‘Im here I’m here’ responses. Not even his pack answered back. Steve was alone. All alone in this dark forest road. The shadows played across the ground, it’s like the sun had ever ceased to exist for Steve. 

Where did you go? His shining light, the soft grey and white wolf that ran along his side, matching strides when the two of you traveled, the woman who tumbled into his lap with a laugh, and pressed against him, whispering sweetness to him, teasing as you would nibble his neck, and nuzzle him. His mate who stood at his side, ready to take anything head-on, cause damned if you were letting him deal with anything alone. He knew what all that was like now, what the world was like with you dancing into his arms, all wild fury that belonged in his care. 

But you were gone, and he didn’t know why, where, or when? Why was he even here? He paused, now unfamiliar with where he was, and maybe you weren’t the one lost? was it him? The Wolf, never talked to him, just paced back and forth in his mind, echoing that howl that was pained, hollowed, lifeless. 

Steve shot up in bed, his eyes wide as he stared in the darkness unseeing, his breathing burning in his chest as rumbles rolled through him, deep and warning any who would come near him to stay away. You stirred beside him, grasping his shoulder lightly to pull yourself up, not taking heed to the noises. “Steve? Alpha? Hey…” You touched his face and he blinked, making him look at you, worry etched in your features. “Nothing more than a bad dream Handsome.” His hand lifted to rub at his face, breaking the last traces of the dream from its hold, and looked back at you. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you Little One.” His voice raspy, and you shift your hand to his bare chest to rub at it, soothe the racing of his heart, the rolling rumbles still coming from him. 

“Its okay Steve. Do you want to go outside?” You ask, moving to sit up more and picking up his teeshirt off the floor to prepare to slide over your head. Steve watched you and shook his head, taking the tee away from you, and brought you back down to a lay, kissing down your neck, and sliding his hands over your body, soft bites and laps of his tongue making you arch. 

“No, all I need is you Little One.” 


End file.
